A Unique Way to Meet Old Friends
by wuzimiko
Summary: My first Crossover! Spin-off from fanfic "The Art of deduction" from IDreamOfDistantSeas. Anyway please Read and Review!Anonymous reviews allowed.* - *Artemis Fowl and Shiho Miyano met at a gathering for young scientists......


**A Unique Way to Meet Old Friends**

* * *

"Arty, there is a gathering for young scientists in the National Museum of Berlin. Why don't you attend it too?" Angeline Fowl glanced suggestively at her thirteen year old son.

Artemis Fowl the Second looked up to his mother with icy blue eyes. "But Mother, I find children in my age boring. They don't know even half of what I know, and usually I'm the one who actually talking some sense when they just gape."

"That's not true, Arty. I'm sure you'll have topics to share. What about the fairytale you have been reading for the past week? 'The Story of the People', am I not wrong? I'm sure all children of your age know fairytales." Angeline Fowl patted softly at Artemis's shoulder, who blushed.

"Mother, 'The Story of the People' is not a fairytale! It is a ……a……" Artemis was actually stuck. Angeline took the opportunity to push Artemis out of the door.

"Well Arty, just attend the gathering. Do it for me, okay?" Angeline Fowl smiled a dazzling smile at Artemis.

"Very well, Mother. For you. Oh, and the 'The Story of the People' is not a fairytale." Artemis insisted.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now would you call Juliet up for me? I have something for her."

Angeline Fowl said as she finally closed the door.

"Stupid fairies," Artemis uttered before he left to call Juliet.

Behind closed doors, Angeline Fowl smiled to her husband, "Hey honey, do you think Arty will bring home a girlfriend?"

The older Fowl just looked at his wife for a second before going back to his paper.

"No." was his reply.

* * *

In National Museum of Berlin, teenagers of ages twelve to seventeen all gathered in groups of their own age, discussing about the latest invention or a project they are currently doing. Scientific terms and profound vocabulary are sprouted out at every corner, however Artemis did not care.

"This is boring." Artemis scowled. Butler is not here with him as Angeline Fowl thought that he will be a hindrance for Artemis in terms of making friends. Or girlfriends.

"I agree totally. I bet most of them don't even know what they are talking about." A girl's voice suddenly ringed in his ears. Artemis jumped in surprise.

It was the first time that someone managed to get so close to him without him noticing. Driven by curiosity, Artemis examined the girl beside him.

The girl had brown hair that are curled slightly, and eyes that held boredom and distrust. She wore a black woolen shirt under a white overcoat, and the most interesting thing is that she was also standing alone. Artemis Fowl raised an eyebrow.

"So you are a scientist? What project are you currently working on?" Artemis asked.

"If regressing to a younger age could be a side effect." The girl replied motionlessly.

"Interesting." Silence resumed.

"What about you?" the girl spoke up quite unexpectedly.

"Oh, a project regarding the discoveries made by *Ro'sier Sarraid." Artemis said curtly.

"I see. What a coincidence since I'm researching about his partner, **Sir Violet Tsirblou, as a side project." the girl immediately shot back a reply.

Artemis chuckled. He reached out a hand to the brown haired girl, and said, "It was very nice to meet you. I am Artemis Fowl the Second, currently thirteen. Who might you be?"

"My name is Miyano Shiho, eleven. Nice to meet you too." The girl smiled back. It was a true smile that "Sherry" rarely shown.

She reached out her hand and shook it firmly with a new found equal.

* * *

Artemis's gaze followed a arguing couple who looked no more than eight.

"It looks like there are others in the same situation."Artemis said. Holly followed his gaze.

"Those two? They look ordinary enough."

"Look closely," Artemis said smirking, still closing an eye. "They don't walk like adults do, and they are scared of something. Besides, I have met that girl before, when she was older. I would consider it a coincidence that I see two people that look so alike, but that expression is the same as the girl I met."

"Where did you meet her?" Holly asked.

"A gathering for young scientists that I attended when I was thirteen. Her name was Shiho Miyano, and at the time, she was eleven. With the time I missed in the time tunnel, we would be the same age now. Now that I look back on it, the project she was working on at the time seemed as if regressing to a younger age could be a side effect."

"How is this relevant Artemis?" Holly sighed. "Get to the point."

"The point is that I am not alone in this situation, so I will follow the lead of those who have come into this situation before me. By spending time with actual children, the chances of being noticed as out of the ordinary are more in the victims favor and I am guessing that none of us want to be noticed by the organization behind this. I would also be able to find more information about this organization from them."

Artemis allowed his gaze to follow the couple a little longer, before turning back to Holly.

Slowly, he said, "Well, well. What a unique way to meet old friends."

* * *

My first Crossover! ^-^ Inspired by " The Art of Deduction" by IDreamOfDistantSeas.

I get it that some people tend to think that Artemis has hazel eyes, including me as the fifth book, " Artemis Fowl and The Last Colony", mentioned that Artemis's new eye is blue, while the original eye is actually hazel. In IDreamOfDistantSeas fanfic, Artemis's new eye are also blue where he used to see shielded fairies. However, I would like to point out that in the third book, "Artemis Fowl and the Eternity Code", when Artemis had to wear an iris cam, he mentions that his eyes were blue, while Holly clearly says that he will have to deal with it as her eyes are hazel. So I've decided to follow the third book, and therefore changed the description of "Warm, hazel eyes" to "icy blue eyes". Hope ppl out there will understand. ^-^'

Well, in case some of you don't know what the two of them are talking about, here are some explanations:

*Ro'sier Sarraid - Roses are Red

**Violet Tsirblou - Violets are Blue

F.Y.I. Violet Tsirblou is one of the aliases Artemis used, like Emmsey Squire (E=mc2), Dean Schilppe (Freudian Slip) and Dr. C. Niall DeMencha (Senile Dementia) etc. Source from Wikipedia. Ro'sier Sarraid is my improvisation, so it belongs to me. *^-^*

This is a spin off based on the story of Crossover "The Art of Deduction", and its a great story so if you have time please check it out! *^-^*

Anyway please Read and Review! Seriously need advices as I am a newbie.^-^

All Disclaimers Apply.


End file.
